Pretty Rhythm Forgotten Melody
by PrismstarStarlight
Summary: Inspired by all those stories where Aira is replaced Aira is forgotten by her "friends". One day she bumps into Kaito who offers her a place in his idol group. But fate has a different plan in mind for Aira. Searching for an agency to take them, they become a part of Pretty Top. What is she to do? Forgive or start over? Be forgotten or be reborn?


**Disclaimer: This Pretty Rhythm Fanfiction is based off all those other fanfiction in which everyone forgets Aira. I do not own the Pretty rhythm Characters.**

**Aira POV**

I had won the Prism Queen Cup, I was so happy but that happiness didn't last long. A month later they enrolled a new girl named Rin, into Pretty Top. I don't know what happened but she became part of MARs. She became so popular instantly people began to forget me. On the 3rd month my parents decided to move to America so Itsuki could study to become a sports doctor, when he was of age. I chose to stay behind, but under the condition I called them every Monday and Thursday which I always did. On the fourth month I couldn't take it anymore, Rin had replaced me.

I decided I didn't want to be part of MARs anymore. I left the group trying to find another group that could take me in. That's when I met him, Mizuno Kaito.

Name: Mizuno Kaito

Age: 15

Personality: Cheerful

He was part of a prism star group called Lost Dream. The group had just arrived from Korea, despite being Japanese. I told him I was looking for a group, it was bold but I had to do it. He laughed at my boldness but said I had to tell him what was the reason behind looking for a group. I said it was because I wanted to be an idol, but it didn't work.

"Harune Aira, the prism queen wants to be an idol? Sorry, the reason isn't good enough." He said as he began to walk away. Could I trust him enough to tell him the truth? I felt i should so i did.

"My group- my group they replaced me" I said as tears began to flow out. I saw as he turned around and showed me a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry, but I know that's the real reason. I could tell your fans were becoming Rin's. I need you to trust me if you plan on becoming part of our group." He said as he touched my shoulder. "So..?" I began. "You may become part of our group. I need you to know something like that has happened to every member in our group. Once you meet them you'll know who's who but for now just know this. Daichi was also replaced from his group, Sora's parents are never with him, and Natsu has always been bullied. We're all lonely so we have each other so please don't mention anything that might hurt them." he said as he guided me to their place.

Name: Kinomoto Daichi

Age: 14

Personality: Bubbly

Name: Yukimura Sora

Age: 15

Personality: Kind

Name: Aizawa Natsuki (Prefers to be called Natsu)

Age: 14

Personality: short-tempered

They were all really nice to me. We got along really well, I was happy. It felt like when I had fun with MARs and Callings. I learned that Daichi keeps the team in order. Kaito was the leader. Sora designed the clothing and kept Natsu in check. Natsu was lead singer and songwriter.

I had fun until the news came. "Hey, Pretty Top might take us in!" Kaito yelled as he arrived at our meeting place, which was a sweets cafe they ran. "Pretty Top?" Daichi asked dropping the cloth he was using to clean the tables with. "Yeah, I know right?" Kaito said as he grabbed the broom. "Is that a good idea?" Sora asked as he handed Natsu a cleaning spray. They fell silent. "Oh, I'm sorry I forgot." Kaito said to me. I looked down and the dishes I was watching. They were cleaning the place as I fixed the kitchen. I looked at them through the display window.

I love pretty Top and I knew this was a great opportunity for them. "No, it's alright. I'd love to." I said. Natsu looked at me as she collected the cleaning cloths. "Are you sure? " she asked me "It's best to face problems head on, but sometimes it's easier to forget." I looked at her, at her beautiful eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure my problem is with MARs not with Pretty Top. Besides Pretty Top is a really fun place, you'll love it." I said. "Alright we'll all go tomorrow and say we agree. For now, let's get ready we open in half an hour." Sora ordered.

"Yeah, tomorrow I go back. I'm glad." I thought to myself.

_**So that's chapter 1, I will try to finish this story so please support it. **_


End file.
